Her Innocence *Revised*
by Jenai
Summary: Tomoyo is curious as to where her father is. How does Sonomi reacts? Whole fic contains mostly of flashbacks. >.


Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura does not belong to me. They belong to Clamp, Kodansha and others. I don't spend 8-10 hours per day drawing manga.  
  
Revised: I changed the name of Mr. Daidouji to Seiji. Previous name, Yutaka, sounds too weird. I've also changed some wording in the part where Mr. Daidouji dies.  
  
Me. Thought of this last night. A present to you because there was no school yesterday. In a good mood. Head clear of logic. Came up when I thought of how Sonomi had Tomoyo and used Daidouji instead of Amamiya. My guess is that she must have loved her husband a lot to use his last name even though he's not shown, therefore, I've come to a conclusion that he's dead. If he deserted both her and Tomoyo, I don't think Sonomi would've used his last name on either her or Tomoyo. I'm sure you're going, "GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!"  
  
vocab  
  
nikkou- daylight  
  
kaasan- mother  
  
onegai- desperate plea  
  
ojisan- grandfather  
  
ojousan- young lady. Daughter of another  
  
kuma- bear  
  
~Her Innocence~  
  
5 year old Daidouji Tomoyo shuffled through the dark wide halls. With her as company is her teddy bear, "Kuma-chan". Her hair in two half ponytail ringlets. She opened the door slightly catching of a glimpse of her busy mother. She glided into the room as quietly as to not disturb her mother. She stared at her mother with her cute violet eyes with her left thumb in her mouth and "Kuma-chan" in the other.  
  
Daidouji Sonomi looked up from her work and faced her daughter as if to ask 'Is there something you want, nikkou?' Tomoyo just looked to her mother and instantly, Sonomi knew what her daughter wanted. Tomoyo awaited her mother's approval to sit in her lap. After a nanosecond has passed, Sonomi opened her arms wide to intercept her daughter into her embrace. Tomoyo leaped into her mother's warm arms and snuggled up. Silence filled the room until Tomoyo asked her mother in a curious tone. "Okaasan, Where's otousan? I can't remember the last time I've seen otousan. Does he not want us?" Sonomi stiffened a little, but it was enough for her young child to notice. "What's wrong, Okaasan? Are you alright? Okaasan?" Sonomi was impassive.  
  
~Flashbacks~  
  
*First Meeting*  
  
18 year old Amamiya Sonomi who had been waiting for her cousin just half an hour ago no longer waits. Kinomoto Nadeshiko had just called to say she was unable to make it to the appointment. That led Sonomi to be entranced by the beauty of Spring all by herself. "Oh, Nadeshiko-chan... I miss you so much... it hurts so much to see you being taken by Kinomoto Sensei from Ojisan and I.", Sonomi murmured. "Ojousan, what's wrong? Are you alright?", A man about 20 with glistening blond hair and the brightest blue eyes asked. Sonomi stood in awe, but shook her head after a self battle in her mind. "I'm grateful for your concern, but I'm fine."  
  
*Proposal*  
  
After 5 years of separation caused by occupation..."Sonomi-san, I... I... ", he calmed himself down before attempting to speak again, "What I mean to say is... Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He opened the velvet box and knelt on one knee. Sonomi's eys began to water. "I'm sorry, Seiji-kun. I... I don't know what love is anymore." Seiji got up. He embraced her tight enough that she would not be able to run from him. "I'll be willing to teach you. Let me guide you. Onegai.", he whispered in her ears. Sonomi let the crystals flow. "Please help me, Seiji-kun. Please show me again what love is."  
  
*Death*  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for our daughter, Sonomi-chan. I'm sorry." With that, he breathed his last breath. "Don't leave me, Seiji-kun. First, Nadeshiko-chan and now you. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone to raise our coming child. I need you. I can't handle Daidouji Toys Co. without you. Seiji-kun!", Sonomi wailed.  
  
*Funeral*  
  
"I promise you, Seiji-kun. I promise you... I will make your dream, our company to be the best it could be. In your name, it shall be the greatest." She whispered softly trying to hold back tears as the wind carried out the message.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Kaasan?" Tomoyo nudged her mother. "Don't worry about me, daughter. I'm fine.", Sonomi told her. "No, your father didn't desert us. He wanted very much to be here right now.", she comforted Tomoyo in a soothing tone. She looks at her daughter who is now snoring lightly in her lap. 'She reminds me so much of him... Her innocence...'  
  
#THE END#  
  
Jenai: What do you think? Sappy isn't it?  
  
Pi-chan: I think you're crazy.  
  
Jenai: 6_6 gotta agree with you on that.  
  
Pi-chan: That's a first. 


End file.
